


A visit

by heyyallcam



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Post-Finale, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyallcam/pseuds/heyyallcam
Summary: Know.
Relationships: Paper Star/Tigress | Sheena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A visit

“What do you want?“

“I want you. Isn’t it obvious?” A smirk on her lips.

Tigress rolled her eyes. It’s been a while since Paper Star had ever seen her face, or made her eyes roll.

“Don’t tell me that.” 

“Oh, but it’s true.”

“Leave.”

“I came for you.”

“Do you think I want to leave?”

“No.” Paper Star narrowed her eyes. “What? Do you want me to just get up and leave?” She huffed. 

“Yes.” Tigress placed a finger in the middle of Paper Star’s forehead.  _ Why is she even here? She can have her own life, she’s already escaped. I know I’m dating her but I know she doesn’t need me. _

“...kitty, you don’t.” Paper Star held the other’s hand up to her face, as she sat down on Tigress’s cot in her cell with her. She squeezed Tigress’s hand with sorrow. “You always say you don’t want me but I know you do.”

“I never said I didn’t want you.” Tigress scoffed as she breathed in the scent of her cell, cold, dusty, dim. It felt lighter with Paper Star here. “I just don’t want you here.”

“It’s never safe, don’t you worry your pretty self about it.” Paper Star dragged her hand up Tigress’s arm. “At least here’s with you.”

Tigress looked at Paper Star’s hand on her arm and closed her eyes. “...you need to leave. You don’t understand.”

“I never asked you to come with me.” Paper Star replied hesitantly, tilting her eyebrows upwards to make a face of sorrow, “Kitty, don’t tell me to leave.” 

Tigress sighed, “Do you have your papers with you?”

“Mmhm~” She leaned in closer. “Have you been good in jail?”

“What do you think?” Tigress snarled.

“Good. I don’t want you to lose your edge.” Paper Star smirked and slid her hand up to her shoulder.

_I missed you. When will you be back? Don’t leave so soon._

“Are you still going by ‘Paper Star’?” 

“...I don’t know.” Paper Star drifted her eyes away from Tigress’s face, “I don’t know what to do. I don’t feel like ‘Paper Star’ but what other name do I have?”

Tigress nodded her head, understanding. “I could go by Sheena again, but it doesn’t feel right.”

“Nothing feels right.” They both shared a moment of silence, carefully considering their next words. Paper Star loosened her grip on Tigress’s shoulder and leaned against her. Her breaths could be heard by Tigress because of the silence. 

Tigress eventually broke the silence, “...remember that one night in New Orleans?”

“You think I’d forget?”

“No.” Tigress smiled warmly at her. She cupped her hands on Paper Star’s face and pressed her forehead against her own. Paper Star immediately smiled with delight. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the other’s and giggled. She pulled away a bit, just enough for her to speak, “I know you aren’t leaving with me anytime soon, and you know that I have to go on my own time.” Paper Star put her hands around Tigress’s neck, “But I love you, kitty~” 

“...I-“ Tigress smiled at her.  _ I love you too. _

Paper Star pulled her in for another kiss and then pulled away, “I didn’t expect you to ever come with me.” Paper Star looked into Tigress’s eyes fondly, “Do you think you would?”

“No.” Tigress put her hands along her waist, “I don’t think I’ll leave for a while.” She kissed Paper Star again. They sat like that for a few more seconds. Before Paper Star pulled away, “It’s time for me to go.”

“What time is that?”

“My own time. I’ll find somewhere.” Paper Star got up from the cot, walked out the cell, then turned to face Tigress. 

“Goodbye, kitty. I love you~”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> The text in italics is Tigress’s thoughts.


End file.
